Products for reducing or masking malodors in the air are currently available, and are described in the patent literature. Products for reducing or masking malodors on fabrics and other surfaces are also currently available and described in the patent literature.
S. C. Johnson sells products such as GLADE® sprays and the OUST™ fabric refresher.
Reckitt-Benckiser sells products such as LYSOL® disinfectant sprays, AIR WICK® by WIZARD® products.
Some of these products use hydrocarbons as propellants. Products that use hydrocarbons as propellants can be subject to the disadvantage that any scent or perfume used therein tends to evaporate very quickly due to the small size of the droplets that are dispensed with hydrocarbon propellants and the rapid phase change of hydrocarbon propellants from liquid to gas. In the case of air fresheners, this can result in a less desirable consumer experience of an overwhelming burst of perfume initially and a short longevity period during which these perfumes can be detected in the air. In order to attempt to increase the period during which these perfumes can be detected, the tendency is to put additional perfume into products that utilize hydrocarbons as propellants. This may result in a perfume level that initially has a tendency to be too strong, or overpowering, yet may still not be long lasting.
Some of these products may cause fabrics to turn yellow or brown under natural light, particularly products that contain certain types of aldehydes.
The Procter & Gamble Company sells products under the FEBREZE® fabric refresher brand name. These products typically contain cyclodextrin and do not use propellants. Procter & Gamble patents include U.S. Pat. Nos.5,942,217, 5,955,093, 6,033,679.